To Wonder
by Mr.fancycouch
Summary: Soul has gone missing and Maka is left behind to suffer his disapearence and to wonder where he left off too. It's a simple oneshot about Maka and her thoughts. NOt action packed or anything just entertaining, something to waist time on.


**To Wonder,**

**Summary: Self explanitory, Soul has disapeared leaving Maka lost, hurt, and confused. Not action packed, but interesting. This event leads Maka to wonder. Why did he go? **

The moon had seemed to shine just right through the Albarn Eater aparment's window. The glow from its mocking face, happened to catch a certain meisters attention. Maka came up to her window and stared at the moon longingly.

Was he looking too?

The pigtailed almost adult had fought back the tears that had threatened to come out. The pain inside her was too great. Her soul felt so small and bare. Begining to forget how it felt when his soul resonated to her own. How electric it was, the power that overwhelmed her, as her soul became one with his. The feelings that would run through her mind. Feeling so whole, feeling love, joy, peace, greed, adrenaline, excitement, stupidity, his intelligence. She felt him.

She felt the bond.

But not anymore.

Would she ever again? The meister let out a sigh and closed the curtain. Maka couldn't handle these thoughts. She couldn't handle him. The meister missed her weapon, her one best friend, her partner, her love.

But he was gone probably never going to come back. Why'd he had to go. She didn't know. Soul had left without a word. Out of no where.

Poof. Gone.

Gone...

Gone.

He's gone.

Maka slowly made her way to her closet, getting ready to undress into her pajamas.

The meister giggled to herself as she changed her shirt, remembering the time he walked in on her changing into these exact pajamas. Intead of apologizing he just insulted her by calling her breast tiny. She puts her hand on her chest, they weren't THAT tiny. The comment would have insulted her a little bit back then..

If she didn't see him embarrass himself by fighting a threatened nosebleed. But she always knew that stupid scythe was joking.

Maka, who was now in her clean pajamas made her way into the hallway. Looking at the pictures of them on the walls, how happy they were. The stupid guy was stubborn. He thought pivtures were uncool and really cheesy.

But he was no more stubborn then herself. After feeling the raft of Maka, the Demon Weapon finally gave in. He took some photos with her. Of course the pictures were in order by date. Maka smiled softly as she looked at the first.

Their first official picture of them as partners. It was taken by Lord Death, the meister was gleaming and Soul was trying to hide a small smile with his trademark smirk lopsided in an oddly atrractive way, back sloched. and of course his hands in his pockets. They were so happy then.

They were always happy... what happend? Why did he leave? He told her he loved her! The passion they shared! The meister sobbed and her knees collapsed as she fell against the wall, slowly sliding down.

"He said he would never leave me! Never never never! Why Soul?! Why?!" Maka pucnhed the wall beside her in anger and despaired. Why would he lie to her?

After every mission he said he loved her while they treated their wounds.

Before bed he would so she would never forget.

Every call.

Every day.

The day he took her innocence.

Even the morning after.

Even every morning now that she thought about it!

whta happend?! Where did she go wrong?

He said that he would never leave, that he loved her, that she was the coolest partner, the coolest friend, the coolest girlfriend...

Why would he lie?

Tears poured from her eyes, while she pulled at her hair. Shw cried until she couldn't anymore.

This didn't happen every night.

Just the nights she thought about him

The miester got up wiping her snot and tears in her eyes on her pajama shirt.

The Meister had to stay strong, maybe one day he will come back.

She will wait.

She will stay strong.

She will be brave.

And she will get some sleep before maddness took over her.

Maka slowly walked to her bedroom and layed down in the soft bed.

Happy thougts were being thought, funny iornic memories, stupid ones, cute ones. The cliche ones. Good thoughts, good memories.

That put a smile on her face, while Maka will dream happy dreams.

**AN/ Hello! FancyCouch here! I hope you enjoyed my small little short story. It's not long, i know, I know i'm sorry. But theres only so far i can go with these things! Anyone notice the Beatles reference? Rate and Review! I want to know your thoughts!**


End file.
